the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IamDaBest/Liz's Songs - Album 1
So last night, I was PMing Haley in chat and I thought of the idea to make my own songs. So here they are... :P So before you listen to them know that this is soooo NOT me in the real life LOL. :P Drugs x Money Drugs, drugs... moneeyyyy Imma take this shit For dat shit I like it big So gimme dat big Imma do whatever I can do If it means dat molly for me Oh yeah you know what I mean Gimme dat shit Imma find it real Cuz I want it Imma think it might be real But who gives a fuck When I'm outta luck Oh yeah Weed for mehhhh yeahhhh Drugs, drugs... moneeyyyyy Imma take this shit I get money for it Imma supa star Get mah star on the fucking walk of fame Bitch, it's real or it's shame Imma LA star Bitch you better believe it Yeaahhhh Gimme dat shit Imma find it real Cuz I want it Imma think it might be real But who gives a fuck When I'm outta luck Oh yeah Weed for mehhhh yeahhhh Drugs, drugs... moneeyyyyy Yeahhhh You better believe it Imma grab all dem drugsss All dem fucking big drugsss I want my moneeeyyyy Living in the Club Turn up the music Make it loudddd Till my pussy shake like Ohhhhh Imma imma big living star yeah Take a take a picture of me hell yeah I'm in da club all day all night Make sure I find it right This club makes me feel right So shake me up all night I feel fine when you're with me Makes me shine like a fucking star When you take me to the back I find it real nice Coming from a man like you Shaking my pussy to the right, to the left I find it so right, then left I'm finally living in the club Sex sex finds my interest Honey, oh honey tell me what I can find left Make me make me feel fine and right I hope you enjoy your stay in my body Make me feel fine in my body Yeaahhhhh I feel fine when you're with me Makes me shine like a fucking star When you take me to the back I find it real nice Coming from a man like you Shaking my pussy to the right, to the left I find it so right, then left I'm finally living in the club Set my whole entire body on fire Flames are on this shit I can take my body soooo back I'm fucking living in the club Fire All I think about is fireeeee Fire fire fireeeeee Baby when I feel like this Don't tell me I'm under arrest Make me feel better Grab that fire Take your candle And blow out the flames in me I don't understand why men are like this Come on Take me for a rest Let me shake my chest On you Fire the night to the end Dance in the dark with me Till I till I give up I don't see whyyy Fire me Till the end Listen to me I like it rougghhhh So rough Hustler Porn and shit Don't give me that It's doesn't matter now Your body is on mineee We can get high tonight High in fire, sometimes there might be molly Fire the night to the end Dance in the dark with me Till I till I give up I don't see whyyy Fire me Till the end The end is near Wait for ittt I want it rough and shit Until then Don't let me get outta bed I wanna stay here Forever Don't tell me what to do I wanna find love in you Fuck yeahhh Big Onesss Dem supa ladies on me all night Dem supa sluts on me all right Lets take dem sexy hot boys to mah house In mah house We gon have one hell of a party Drugs and boys The 2 things I live for I'm in mah house with all these boysss You can find me anywhere You might find me in the bedroom Or in the bathroom With my legssss in da airrrr Big onesss in da airrrr I like it big big big Supaaa big I like to play with dem big onesss Fucking big big big Motherfucking bigg onessss I chew up boys for a living I am a motherfucking maneater Back away bitches Or I'll sit and watch While there is a sex torture scene In front of me Torture Hehe Let me take your big onesss and have some fun It's a party we're gonna have fun I'm in mah house with all these boysss You can find me anywhere You might find me in the bedroom Or in the bathroom With my legssss in da airrrr Big onesss in da airrrr I like it big big big Supaaa big I like to play with dem big onesss Fucking big big big Motherfucking bigg onessss Party motherfuckers Hehe Yeah Time to rock my body Let's have fun with this shittt Oh yeahhh Sex noise Coming from the bathroom Wonder what it is Let's find out You then open the door And you find me And a guy With dem big oneessssss #SEXMONEYPARTY In this worrrlddd It might seem sooo harddddd To findd loveee That's why you gotta livee lifee With sex, money, and time to party Dancing with other people In this place It's alright just have a good time With me in the room Ohhh I wanna explore you a little more Take off your clothes Throw me on the bed Tease me till I can't take it no more Cuz I feel like a whoreeeee... tonight Sex, money, party In this lifee You gotta live free Sex, money, party Dirty talk Pussy walk Make me talk... dirty Let me use this whip And this shiny chain Ohhhh yeaahhhh Tease all night Ohhhh this is sooo righttt Whips and chains make a good team Especially in this timeeee Ohhhhh tease me Sex, money, party In this lifee You gotta live free Sex, money, party Take this Take it ohhh yeaahhhh Make me A superstar I feel fine I said I feel fine I feell soo fineee Didn't you hear me I feeeellll fucking fineee.... Yeahhhhh Sex, money, party SeXXX Time S.E.X.X.X Come to me right Make me good tonight Wanna feel fine So make me a star all right Kiss kiss Fuck fuck Make it feel right Squeze Squeze Touch touch It's alright I wanna be dirtty Dirrtyy Make me feel like a slut Take me underneath the busss Touch me all you Touch me all you Touch me alll youuu....wantt S.E.X.X.X Dirty fuck Nasty walk After it's done Touching our bodies together Oooohhhh Blow my fucking candles outtt Wax my backkk till it really burns Sucking on a candle Fucking with a candle It's lit on fire Haha Hehe I wanna be dirttyyy Dirrtyyyy Make me feel like a slut Take me underneath the bussss Touch me all you Touch me all you Touch me all you... wanttt S.E.X.X.X Dirty seXXX Horny seXXX X Make me right X Make it fight X Take me tonight S.E.X.X.X Close My Eyes (With Your Body) Oohhh Ohhhh yeaahhh Grab that pen, issss And stick through my va, gina Hey there Gina, make my va feel fine hahahahahaha It's all right hahahaha Close it tight Close My Eyes Close My Eyes Don't use your hands Hey Is, why don't you use your pen Haha Haha fine It's not me it's you Gina and Is, you should date Really like fucking really I'm sorta sick of Is, trying to use his pen And Gina, listen to me Gina, my va won't make things better Hahahaahha It's a joke right Noooooo Holy shit guys Hahahahahahhaa Close My Eyes Close My Eyes Don't use your hands Hahaha No hands allowed, Is Go to your bitch Gina Send her this message My va still feels like a va va voom P.S. I Hate You I sent you a letter A few months ago But I forgot to add this parttt P.S. Go fuck yourself After what you did to me I don't wanna see your stupid gay faceee You know who you aree This song is for youuu Fuckk youu P.S. I really hate you P.S. Get the fuck away from me I really fucking hate you right now Come back to me So I can sayyy Get your stupid ass Back to your bitch You cheated on me Thought we could have been The new Kim Kardashian and Kanye West Or the new Miley Cyrus and Liam Hensworth But nooooo You broke my hearrtttt P.S. I really hate you P.S. Get the fuck away from me I really fucking hate you right now P.S. I really hate you P.S Get the fuck away from me I really fucking hate you right now Don't you come to me You fucking wannabe Shut up Don't you lie to me Who's this new slut? Is she pretty? I fucking hate you LMAOROFTLSHUTUP Texting texting All my supa friends But all the shit I get in the end Is all like Haha LMAOROFTL I'm like Bitch shut the fuck up I don't have time for this texting shit Haha bitch look LMAO it's funny I'm really fucking ROTFL Shut upppp I don't give a fucckkkkk Haha look it's fucking like sooooo funny Justtt likeeee haha I'm like Bitch, shut up I do a real life facepalm to your text My friends are supa friends But nooooo Not this timeeee LMAOROTF... Shut upppp I don't give a fucckckkkkk No fucks for me to give Hashtag Fuckoff Hashtag Shutup Hashtag Whatthefuck? LMAOROFTL Shut up you little bitches Hehe Wreck My Ball Wreck it Like a wrecking ball The way you wreck my ball Oh, why Does it come down to this Makes me me feel not right It's a shame You don't get fame But it's fine No matter what happens You'll just need to shut the fuck up And go in with your arms up And try to find yourself some luck I love how you wreck my ball Like a wrecking ball Ooooh It's so nice Makes me feel alive Wreck my ball Harder and harder It's not easy For people like you Not to feel right Feel like a piece of glass I'll shove it up your ass If you don't follow my rules Because you know I love how you wreck my ball Like a wrecking ball Ooohhh It's so nice Makes me feel alive Wreck my ball Harder and Harder Just wreck my baaaaallll Like a fucking wrecking ball Oooohhhh It's always the same thing I don't give a shit Think I wanna hear it Booty Call Hear dat phone rinnggg Supaaa louddd Answer daaa calll You want my boootttyyy on your legs Answer answer da call Listen listen soooo hard My booty ain't no regular booty Booty My ass needs class Oooohh I find it attractive Attractive Booty calll Hear dat phone rinnggg Supaaa louddd Answer daaa call You want my bootttyyy on your legs Booty calll Booty calll Oooh Booty Calll Yeah what chu want You want Booty sex I ain't happening I ain't no stripper Strip my clothes off Pole dancing for you What chu gonna do... for me? Hear dat phonee ringgg Answer daaa call You want my bootttyyyy on your legs Booty calll Hear dat phonee riggg Youuu want my big ass booty on your fucking legs Imma chu your balls off boy Runaway Imma imma eat your legs with my runner booty Boooty call The Last Song Make me something nice It was very nice To knowwww you Before the last song I wanna get to know you baby But my ass ain't gonna fall My ass ain't gonna fall Again I got to know you better You wanted me to stay But my ass ain't gonna fall No, my ass ain't gonna fall Again This was enough You took my virginity too many times Tooo many times The last song sounded right But it wasn't good enough Not good enough My ass fell once My ass fell twice One my ass fell a third time I knew it was enough My ass ain't gonna fall No, no, my ass ain't gonna fall again I wanna get to know you better You wanted me to stay But my ass ain't gonna fall No, my ass ain't gonna fall Again I'm smarter now To know you want my ass to fall But my ass ain't gonna fall No no my ass will never fall Again You wanted me to stay To make my ass fall again But my ass ain't gonna fall My ass ain't gonna fall Again. ---- End of album. Write in the comments which song you liked best. Thanks for listening Liz <3 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts